Movie Night
by rafia
Summary: Movie night at Tony's place. My first story set right after Shalom... sorry if its boring. RIP Leslie Nielson   Oneshot!


**This is set after Shalom, old I know. This is my first time so sorry if its lame!**

Ziva had just taken on an Iranian intelligence officer and she was a bit bruised but she had gotten the information she needed. Everyone on team Gibbs, herself included, was impressed by the investigator she had become. Now she was sitting in the director's office and DiNozzo had just come in, he was glad she was okay and he hoped she would still be up for their usual movie night. Being the movie aficionado he was DiNozzo loved introducing Ziva to new movies and although he wouldn't admit it he loved spending time with she was she was up for another movie night and like Tony she secretly loved spending time with him.

Since her car was left at the site of the explosion she had witnessed he brought her back to his place. When they got into his apartment he offered her an OSU tee shirt and pair of sweats to change into. Resisting temptation he left her alone to change and called for a pizza and got a movie set up. He was in the mood for a comedy after everything that had happened that day so he selected The Naked Gun, he always got a kick out of it and figured Ziva would appreciate it.

Ziva was looking forward to the movie and the company of her partner, of course he annoyed her but he was fun to be around. She thought about the photos she was shown at the Israeli embassy and thought about telling Tony but she decided it could wait considering whoever her father had spying on her was probably far too busy with everything that had transpired that day.

She plopped down on the couch and curled up next to Tony who told her they would be watching The Naked Gun. Ziva's nose wrinkled and she asked "Why would a gun be naked? The do not wear clothing to begin with!" DiNozzo grinned and tried to explain to her it was just the title and it had nothing to do with clothing. He began a grand introduction to the movie describing his favorite parts but stopped when he noticed she was looking even more confused. "Ah I give up! You'll just have to watch and enjoy the movie, Zeeevah! It's a real classic." he said before pushing play.

He was glad she was enjoying the movie, he liked showing her comedies since he always thought she should smile more. About 30 minutes into the movie the buzzer rang and he paused it to let the pizza guy up. He got the pizza and the settled back into the couch and he handed he a slice of the large veggie and cheese pizza, her favorite. They finished their pizza and being quite full Tony laid back on the couch and Ziva did the same. Ziva seemed to be enjoying herself so Tony hoped that placing his arms around her would be safe and not trigger some sort of ninja reaction. Luckily he was right and she settled into his arms. Although she was happy now and proud of how she handled the events of the day she couldn't help but be sad about Gibbs leaving again and she figured Tony felt the same way. They were happy to have each other and lying together was comforting.

The movie ended and they joked around and talked a bit but being so comfortable they didn't get up. Eventually the must have fallen asleep because Ziva awoke around 2:30am with Tony still wrapped around her. She didn't want to wake him up and she was too sore to move after her fight so she snuggled back into his chest. Her movement woke Tony up and he groggily opened his eyes and was confused to find Ziva in his arms. "Hey Ziva you awake?" he asked. "Mhmm barely." She mumbled. Noticing the time he decided it was too late to drive her home so he picked her up and carried her to his bed, he didn't want her to be even sorer in the morning. He set her down and pulled the blankets up over her before turning to head back to the couch. "Tony?" he heard and turned around, "Thank you for your chivalry but it is your bed after all… I do not mind sharing." She said smiling. He grinned and climbed into bed next to her. This was pretty different from the usual playboy DiNozzo but then again Ziva was pretty different from all those other girls. He looked over at her curled up in his bed, wearing his clothes, and with her hair fanned out over his pillow. She looked so innocent and beautiful… _wait did I just think of Ziva as beautiful? She'd kill me if she knew!_ thought DiNozzo. She whispered "Layla tov, Tony." and shut her eyes. He responded by kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her and whispering back "Good night, Zeevah."


End file.
